It's Cold
by xotakux2002x
Summary: deidara's freezing, and sasori has an idea for keeping his partner warm. sasodei yaoi, oneshot


Sasori wordlessly trudged through the snow. He guessed it was cold outside, but he couldn't be sure, for he was nice and warm within Hiruko.

"ACHOO!"

His partner, however, was not.

"Danna, how much further, un?" Deidara whined.

Sasori sighed within the puppet. "A lot further, so you might as well quit complaining brat."

"Don't call me brat, un!" Deidara pouted. "Besides, I've got the right to complain! It's freezing out here, un! But you wouldn't know that, since you're nice and warm in that big puppet, un." Deidara's eye lit up. "Sasori, is there room for me in Hiruko, un?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

Deidara's face fell. He looked away and grumbled under his breath. Sasori simply turned his attention back to the road and kept walking.

A few hours later, Deidara spoke up. "D-d-d-anna, it's fr-r-r-eezing, un."

The red head turned and saw his partner shivering, his teeth chattering. He felt a stab of pity for the blonde. "All right, it's nearly sundown. Let's find somewhere to make camp, preferably a cave." Deidara grinned and ran ahead, probably looking for a shelter. A shout a moment later confirmed Sasori's suspicions.

The blonde had managed to find a cave to stay in, and was now running about gathering wood. Soon they had enough to build a fire, and set up camp inside the cave.

The sculptor took off his cloak that was soaked with melted snow and sighed, scooting closer to the fire. Sasori assumed that meant it was still cold and stayed inside Hiruko. He didn't need to eat, so there really was no point in him climbing out.

An hour passed and Deidara was still shivering. "Danna, it's so cold, un," he whispered, shooting Sasori a pitiful look.

Sasori's eyes widened slightly. That expression always had a dangerous effect on the puppet master. A sly smile crept onto his face, and he silently popped open Hiruko, slipping out and sneaking behind the blonde.

Deidara was too busy trying to get himself warm to notice his danna's actions. Dammit, why'd they have to come here in the middle of winter?! And why did his danna have to be so mean to him? Deidara sighed and tilted his head back. This sucked. If only he could- he squeaked as he felt a pair of warm, familiar arms wrap around his waist. "Danna?!"

The puppet master smirked and pulled the blonde onto his lap. "You're so cold, Dei-chan," He whispered into the sculptor's ear, making him shudder at the feel of the hot breath. One of Sasori's hands slid under Deidara's shirt, tracing delicate patterns on his chest. "Let me warm you up." His other hand moved to the back of Deidara's head, undoing his headband and letting it fall to the ground with a clang.

Deidara began to fidget. "No, it's too cold, un!"

Sasori only grinned wider. "I told you," he whispered huskily, nipping at the nape of Deidara's neck, "I'll keep you nice and warm." Both hands traveled up to Deidara's hair and undid the blonde's hair band, letting down the sculptor's trademark ponytail. Deidara turned partway around and half-heartedly glared at Sasori. He hated taking it down; it made him look even more like a girl than he normally did.

Sasori was undaunted and slid one arm down his partner's back, coming to rest on his waist. The other hand stroked Deidara's cheek, before reaching under the blonde's bangs and removing the scope on his partner's eye. Once the pesky object was removed, he flipped back Deidara's bangs and stared into those blue eyes he loved so much. "You're so beautiful, Dei." Deidara's only reply was a blush. Sasori chuckled and slid his hand from Deidara's bangs to the back of his head, pulling him closer and kissing him on the lips.

Deidara tried to resist for all of two seconds before shutting his eyes and returning the kiss, arms lacing around Sasori's neck as his body turned completely around to straddle Sasori.

Once he was sure the blonde wouldn't pull away, Sasori's hands traveled down to the hem of his partner's shirt, slowly sliding the clothing upwards and breaking their kiss long enough to remove it. He returned to kissing his partner until they ran out of air, the broke away and allowed his hands and eyes to travel over Deidara's thin frame, making the blonde blush.

Sasori chuckled at the sight. "Even now, you still blush," he whispered in an amused tone.

"I can't help it, un. It's just, when you look at me like that…"

"Hmm? Like what?" Sasori tugged off his own shirt.

"I dunno, un." Deidara looked up at his partner. "Just like you want me all to yourself."

The puppet master smirked and roughly pushed Deidara to the ground, making the blonde squeak as his body came in contact with the cold stone. "That's because I do," he whispered seductively, leaning down and biting Deidara's neck. "You're mine, Deidara. I'll never let anyone else have you." His tongue flicked out, tracing his most recent bite marks and making the blonde moan. "Danna…"

Sasori moved back to Deidara's mouth, biting his lower lip eagerly. Deidara's mouth opened and his tongue came out, pushing into Sasori's mouth as the puppet's tongue slid into his own. Their tongues began to duel, Deidara eventually giving in and becoming submissive. Sasori's tongue moved around slowly, exploring the cavern he knew so well with great care. Deidara moaned softly into the kiss as his hands slid over Sasori's chest and up to his head, tangling themselves in his partner's red locks. He didn't want their kiss to end, but they had to break away for air. Deidara lay panting as Sasori moved to his ear, tracing the outside with his tongue and sucking on the lobe.

The sculptor was getting hot now, and was desperately hoping Sasori would just take him. An idea came to him, and he smiled as his handmouths opened, their tongues traveling over his partner's smooth chest. Sasori inhaled slightly at the sensation. "Dei-chan…"

Deidara's eyes were half-lidded and glazed over with lust, face flushed. "Sasori-danna, un…" he moaned softly. His hand's traveled down to the red head's waistband, trying to remove the clothing.

The puppet master smirked and allowed the sculptor to help him undress before grabbing the hem of Deidara's pants and yanking them off, boxers and all, in one smooth motion.

Deidara hissed as the cold air brushed his hardening member. His partner gently pressed three fingers to his lips, wordlessly giving him a command. Deidara opened his mouth and took in all three digits at once, moving his tongue around all of them, sucking and nibbling the tips, making sure they were evenly coated. Sasori finally pulled them out, only to lean in and give his partner a teeth-crashing kiss. While the blonde was distracted, he slid the fingers down to Deidara's entrance and pushed one finger in.

Deidara inhaled slightly, making Sasori stop and sit up. The puppet master slid in another finger, causing Deidara to inhale sharply. Scissoring the digits to stretch him further, the red head slid in the third finger.

Deidara began panting as his body adjusted to the feeling. He started to squirm, signaling Sasori to move. The fingers moved around, searching for that one spot- "AHH!" Deidara cried out and arched slightly as a white-hot surge of pleasure coursed through his body. "D-danna!" He whimpered. Sasori repeated the action, making Deidara cry out again. A few more thrusts and Sasori pulled his fingers out, placing his cock at the blonde's entrance. "Ready?" Deidara nodded, and Sasori thrust in.

The sculptor cried out, trying to dig his nails into the stone floor. That wouldn't work, unless he wanted bloody stumps for fingernails. With great effort, Deidara forced his body into a sitting position, wrapping his arms tightly around his partner, nails digging into Sasori's back. Sasori raised a brow at the change in his partner's position. "Move, un!" The red head slowly pulled out, only to thrust back in.

Deidara let out a strangled scream and dug his nails into his lover's back. Sasori continued to thrust into him, hitting that sweet spot over and over. The blonde moaned in ecstasy, nails digging in harder with each thrust, no doubt leaving marks in his lovers back. Deidara was at his limit, getting too hot, too tight. Finally, "SASORI!" he came on their stomachs, still clutching weakly to his partner. The red head moaned as he felt Deidara's muscles tighten around his length, climaxing deep within the blonde seconds later.

They sat there, panting for a moment. Deidara slowly released his partner and fell backwards, grateful for the cold floor. Sasori pulled out and smiled down at his exhausted lover. Slowly he rose to his feet, gathering their discarded clothing. He threw the sculptor's clothes on top of him, and Deidara quickly got dressed; he was already getting colder. "Danna, I'm still cold, un," he whined.

Sasori had just finished getting dressed when he heard Deidara's comment. He smirked and walked over to the blonde, scooping him up and carrying him to Hiruko bridal style. He opened the puppet further with his foot, then stepped inside, Deidara still in his arms. "What the-?! Danna, you said there wasn't room for me earlier, un!"

Sasori chuckled and kissed Deidara's cheek, nuzzling him gently. "That's because if I had let you in, I couldn't have controlled myself."

Deidara pouted. "That's a lousy reason, un," he muttered, stretching out in Sasori's lap and resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Dei-chan," Sasori said quietly, fingers running through Deidara's silky blonde hair.

"Yeah, yeah," Deidara whispered, yawning as he did so.

"Does that mean you accept my apology?"

"……"

"Hmm? Dei-chan, did you hear me?" Sasori looked down at his partner. He smiled.

Deidara was sound asleep. _"So cute…"_ the blonde shivered in his sleep. Sasori tugged his own Akatsuki cloak inside the puppet and wrapped it around Deidara. The shivering continued, so Sasori wrapped his arms around his partner as well. Deidara stopped shivering and Sasori shut his eyes contently. _"What a nice way to stay warm…" _


End file.
